Meu eu em você
by Vingador Uchiha
Summary: Song Fic, Cap 1. SASUSAKU. Ela iria se casar, mas ele sabia que ela ainda o amava e mostraria isso a ela. Cap2. NARUHINA. Ele estava no altar sozinho, pois todos haviam ido embora, menos alguém que estava disposta a ficar a seu lado


Song fic de dois Caps...primeiro SasuSaku...e o segundo NaruHina com um toque de SasuSaku(pra não perder o hábito)

"Meu eu em você"... Song fic... de 2 caps

* * *

-Fala 

"pensamento"

GRITO

Mudança de tempo, cena e comentários importantes

* * *

Cap 1- Meu eu em você...SasuSaku 

Depois de 8 anos ele retornava, agora mais alto, mais forte mais vazio do que nunca...

Era oficialmente o único Uchiha na face da terra, havia matado o responsável pela morte de seu clã, esse não era seu irmão ...era Uchiha Madara.

Mas infelizmente, ficou sabendo disso, enquanto o sangue de seu irmão escorria por sua Katana.

5 anos atrás...

Sasuke- E MENTIRA!- Gritou o irmão mais novo, negando os argumentos do irmão que estava sangrando graças a perfuração no peito feita por sua Katana.

Itash- Nii-chan...é verdade, e agora você está pronto para derrota-lo, em você corre o mais puro sangue Uchiha, mas... para conseguir derrota-lo você precisava despertar esses olhos.

Sasuke- SEU MALDITO, FOI VOCÊ ! NÃO PONHA A CULPA EM OUTRO.

Itash- Você no fundo sabe que não fui eu, Nii-chan.Seus olhos dizem isso!

Sasuke- O QUE? - Sentiu seus olhos queimarem e dele emanar um chakra absurdo.

Itash- Fico feliz de saber que eu ainda sou importante pra você meu irmão.

Sasuke- O que é isso?

Itash-Magenkiou Sharingan...em sua forma mais perfeita Sasuke, o seu Magenkiou Sharingan.

Sasuke- Como?

Itash- Você jamais mataria alguém que você ama e eu sempre soube disso...mas era necessário obter esse poder...por isso fiz você acreditar que fui eu quem matou a todos fiz você me odiar. Agora Sasuke, você deve cumprir o seu destino e matar Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke- Madara?

Itash- COFF COFF- cuspiu sangue.- Só você pode fazer i...

Sasuke NII-san...Nii-sa...NIIIII -SAAANNNNNNN- Gritou Sasuke ao ver o irmão morto em seus braços e logo em seguida caiu desmaiado.

Sakura- Por favor acorda Sasuke-kun!- Falava uma garota de cabelos rosados ajoelhada ao lado de seu amor.

Sasuke- Hun...essa voz? Sakura?- Abriu os olhos ainda os sentindo queimar, por algum motivo não conseguia desativar o Sharingan.

Sakura- Graças a Deus , você está bem Sasuke-kun, eu pensei que você...

Sasuke- Sakura...- Sentiu a garota o abraçar forte.

Sakura- Agora está acabado você matou ele, nós podemos voltar pra Konoha Sasuke-kun?- Perguntou a garota com um lindo sorriso.

Sasuke-" Como eu queria que fosse assim tão fácil...sai de uma vingança para ir atrás de outra"

Sakura- Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-"Será que ela vai me esperar a vida inteira?... Eu não poderei ficar em Konoha...mas... por essa noite, eu saciarei seu desejo, como uma forma de agradecimento por toda essa dedicação, Sakura"- Disse a si mesmo o jovem vingador, tomando os lábios da garota a sua frente.

Sakura gemeu ao sentir a língua dele sobre a sua, e depois de minutos tomando um a boca do outro, ambos se separaram ofegantes.

Sakura não sabia o que havia acontecido com ele...mas se sentia nas nuvens, ao sentir o toque dele em seu rosto em forma de uma delicada caricia.

Ela então concluiu que uma vez que Sasuke havia terminado sua vingança, ele finalmente poderia ser dela, só dela.., esse era o sonho que Sakura sempre nutriu em seu coração e a fez continuar viva até ali.

Sakura deu o seu sorriso mais bonito e se acolheu nos braços de seu amado, sentindo-se protegida e realizada.

Naquela noite pode-se ouvir gemidos e frases apaixonadas da garota de cabelos rosados, na primeira noite de amor de ambos.

* * *

Agora 5 anos depois...ele estava de volta. 

Sabia que ela com certeza, não mais estaria esperando por ele, ninguém no mundo aceitaria ser trocada pela vingança duas vezes.

Nem o amor mais puro e sincero resistiria a tanta dor, a tanto ódio.

Ele havia possuido aquele corpo frágil, e ido embora sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Antes achava que tinha dado aquela noite de prazer para a garota como uma forma de agradecimento...mas hoje ele sabia que aquilo era o que ele também sempre sonhara, ser amado e dar amor.

Entrou pelo portão de Konoha e com um olhar desacordou os guardas que insinuaram barrar sua entrada.

Sasuke olhou fixamente a estátua dos Hokages e viu o semblante alegre daquele que um dia poderia pensar em chamar de irmão.

Andava com desanimo pela vila que um dia pode chamar de casa, estranhando esta estar tão vazia.

Naquela tarde só podia se ver aquela figura masculina alta e forte trajando um Kimono negro, esta de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos graças ao Sharingan, que este agora fazia parte de sua aparência original, uma vez que, não mais conseguia desativa-lo. Antes quando estava em uma batalha difícil ativava o sharingan...agora ele ativava o Magenkiou Sharingan.

Andou um pouco mais e pode ver duas crianças correndo para algum lugar.

Kiro- Anda, assim nós vamos perder o inicio do casamento do Hokage.

Anna- Já vai, já vai irmão.

Sasuke sorrio. Então aquele baka estava casando...Com quem?- Ele no fundo sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas preferiu não pensar a respeito e continuou caminhando na direção que as duas crianças corriam.

Olhou o templo da vila cheio de pessoas de cima de um telhado e aguçou os ouvidos de ninja para escutar o que uma figura conhecida dizia.

Tenten- Meu bem cuida do Kiri que eu vou ajudar a Sakura com o vestido ta bom?!

Neji- Tudo bem, mas não demorem pra chegar, senão o Naruto vai ter um ataque no altar.

Tenten- Hehe eu sei...eu vou avisar a noiva pra não demorar tanto.

Sasuke fechou os olhos tentando amenizar aquela sensação de desconforto que sentiu ao saber que Sakura iria se casar com Naruto, e como que por instinto seguiu sorrateiramente Tenten.

Tenten- Nossa você ta linda Sakura-chan!

Sakura - Ficou bom mesmo?- Falou a jovem com os cabelos presos em um coque, e com um lindo vestido branco com detalhes rosa, bastante tradicional.

Tenten- Nossa você está divina, o Naruto vai babar.

Sakura- É...

Tenten- O que foi Sakura, você devia estar pulando de felicidade.Por que essa carinha de desanimo?

Sakura- É que...na lua de mel...eu não sei se eu vou conseguir...

Tenten-Afff Sakura...Você até hoje não se entregou pro Naruto porque disse que só faria depois do casamento, e agora que você vai casar...você tem que esquecer aquele outro.

Sakura-Eu já esqueci Tenten...mas é que...

Tenten- Ahhh...você ...vai ser muito feliz ao lado do Naruto, e tenho certeza que depois de estar casada, e na cama com ele você vai se sentir nas nuvens e parar de pensar essas besteiras.

Sakura corou com o comentário da amiga.

Sakura - É você está certa...eu amo muito o Naruto-kun!- Disse a garota sorridente com o brilho de volta aos olhos verdes.

Tenten- Isso mesmo amiga., eu vou indo senão o Neji vai ter um treco...vê se não se atrasa muito, você conhece seu futuro marido né?

Sakura - hehe é verdade.- Disse vendo-se sozinha no aposento, voltando a arrumar o cabelo com um pequeno sorriso na face, que ela se obrigava a manter.

?- Então você vai casar!- Uma voz fria e grossa ecoou pelo aposento fazendo a garota gelar dos pés a cabeça, e sentir mil correntes elétricas em seu corpo.

Sakura olhou para cada canto do aposento até ver um par de olhos vermelhos saindo das sombras.

Sakura- Vo...você- Engoliu seco ao ver o homem a sua frente, estava muito mais alto e forte do que quando se lembrava, e seus cabelos ainda mais rebeldes e um pouco mais longos.

Sasuke- Então você e o Naruto finalmente desistiram de correr atrás de mim, e resolveram refazer suas vidas juntos- Falou a frio e indiferente,

Sakura-...- Continuou calada, ainda observando cada centímetro daquele homem a sua frente, segurando todo o seu desejo e as sensações que sentia, simplesmente ao vê-lo.

Agora não podia mais sentir aquilo, em poucas horas seria uma mulher casada, casada com o Hokage, com o homem que sempre esteve ao seu lado e sempre a entendeu, o homem que havia lhe ensinado que amor se faz a partir de respeito, ternura, amizade, confiança, e acima de tudo companheirismo.

Sakura retomou a postura e disse o mais fria possível

Sakura- O que você quer aqui?

Sasuke- Hunf...Então você vai se casar de branco? Se esqueceu que você não é mais pura?

Sakura- Aquela noite, pra mim nunca aconteceu! - Falou quase tão fria quanto ele.

Sasuke- Kukukuku... não é isso que seus olhos estão me dizendo agora. -Fitou os olhos trémulos da garota e sorrio...sabia o que aqueles olhos o diziam...era a mesma coisa de a tantos anos atrás, aqueles o diziam claramente "te amo e sempre vou te amar"

Ele manteve o meio sorriso, iria provar para ela que ela ainda o amava, e que mesmo que se casasse nunca iria esquece-lo.

Sakura- Vai embora Sasuke...eu vou me casar e não preciso mais dessa paixão idiota que eu sentia por você!

Sasuke- ...- Em um instante Sasuke apareceu com o corpo quase grudado ao da Kunoich e segurou firmemente o queixo dela a fazendo o encarar.

Os olhos cor de Ruby do Sharingan olharam fixamente as Esmeraldas de Sakura.

* * *

...PARAAAAA TUDOOOOO... 

ESSA FIC NÃO TEM GRAÇA SEM POR A MUSICA...ENTAO VAI LA NO "YOU TUBE"

E ESCREVE " meu eu em você "

Acompanhe a fic de acordo com a musica e pause se necessário...

* * *

**Fala de Sasuke e musica**

descrição

GRITO

* * *

**Victor & Leo - Meu Eu em Você**

**Paula Fernandes...**

Sasuke segurou o queixo da garota e sorrio.

Sakura- O que você pensa que...- Parou de falar ao sentir a voz dele ao pé de seu ouvido.

**Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar**

Falou ao pé do ouvido de Sakura sentindo ela estremecer.

**Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu**

Sakura inevitavelmente se lembrou do primeiro beijo.

**Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar**

O primeiro toque...

**Quando em meus braços você se acolheu**

Daquele homem que sempre desejou

**Eu sou o teu segredo mais oculto**

Sakura gemeu ao sentir ele beijar seu pescoço e afagar sua cintura

**Teu desejo mais profundo, o teu querer**

Ela por instinto, apertou ele mais contra si. Era impossível lutar contra aquilo que sentia.

**Tua fome de prazer sem disfarçar**

Falou depois de morder de leve a orelha da garota e a escutar gemer alto.

**Sou a fonte de alegria, sou o teu sonhar**

Sasuke já retirava aquele incomodo vestido de noiva

**Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia**

Continuou falando... enquanto a sentia rendida em seus braços

**Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia**

Sakura só pensava...

**Sou tua pele, proteção, sou o teu calor**

Em como desejava aquele homem...

**Eu sou teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor**

Na maneira doentia que o amava...

**Eu sou tua saudade reprimida**

Em como sofreu com a distancia...

**Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida**

Em como chorou lágrimas de sangue ao acordar aquela noite sozinha

**Sou o teu peito a a velar, gritar de dor**

Mas ainda assim, mesmo sendo abandonada tantas vezes

**Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor**

Ela...rezou por ele, pediu pela proteção dele.

**Sou teu ego, tua alma**

Era insano ...doentil esse amor

**Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma**

Ele era seu sofrimento e sua alegria

**Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada**

Era sua vida...sem ele, ela não vivia por completo

**Minha pequena, és minha amada**

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao escutar essa frase

**Eu sou o teu mundo, sou teu poder**

Só conseguia chorar...de alegria e soluçar...em desejo

**Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você..**

Depois daquilo Sakura já não viu mais nada , já estava no chão, nua, gemendo de e gritando palavras incompreensíveis, ela entendeu cada palavra que ele havia lhe dito...ela era dele e isso nunca mudaria.

Mesmo que ele não a amasse ela sempre estaria ali...disposta a se humilhar por ele.

**Eu sou a tua sombra, eu sou teu guia**

Ela gemia... e arranhava as costas dele...

**Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia**

Gritava pelo nome dele...

**Sou tua pele, proteção, sou o teu calor**

Pedia por caricias...

**Eu sou teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor**

Que só tinham significado...

**Eu sou tua saudade reprimida**

Se fosse ele...

**Sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida**

Era ele...e nada mais importava...

**Sou o teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor**

Se ele iria embora na manhã seguinte...

**Ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor**

Se ele só a estivesse usando... Nada importava...

**Sou teu ego, tua alma**

Nem seu noivo a esperando no altar...

**Sou teu céu, o teu inferno a tua calma**

Ela era só dele...sempre foi

**Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada**

Não havia permitido ser tocada por mais ninguém mais...

**Minha pequena, és minha amada**

E agora ... estava sendo recompensada...nem que fosse só naquele fim de tarde...

**Eu sou o teu mundo, sou teu poder**

Valia a pena... pois aquele momento para ela ...era eterno!

**Sou tua vida, sou meu eu em você**

Ela gritou ao sentir o máximo do prazer, logo sendo acompanhada por Sasuke que gemeu rouco deixando sua essência dentro da garota em seus braços.

Sakura se acolheu ao peito de Sasuke e antes de dormir disse entre lágrimas...

Sakura- Eu te amo...mais do que minha dignidade, mais do que meu orgulho, mais do que minha razão, mais do que fidelidade...eu ti amo, te desejo, te preciso...não vai embora por favor...se for... me leve contigo...eu irei até inferno se for... contigo!

Sasuke escutou cada palavra e a acolheu nos braços...

Sasuke- Não mais...minha flor, agora acabou...eu ficarei aqui, e retribuirei tudo isso que você sente por mim. Porque eu também te amo.- Falou mais para si mesmo, pois ela já dormia agarrada ao seu peito.

**Enquanto isso...**

**A Igreja estava vazia...**

Somente um loiro esperava no altar... ao lado daqueles que podia dizer que eram sua família...pois todos os outros já haviam ido embora.

**CONTINUA...Próximo cap NARUHINA e um pouquinho de SasuSaku..só para não perder o hábito hehe**

**Reviews por favorrrrr...**


End file.
